Abstract The overall goal in this competitive renewal proposal for the Clinical Sequencing Exploratory Research (CSER) Consortium coordinating center (CC) is to enhance the effectiveness of the next CSER phase (CSER2) by assuring the effective coordination and logistic support needed to propel cross-consortium efforts and to identify new synergies that increase the scientific value of the individual projects. CSER2 will continue to generate the evidence base required for clinical genomic medicine, expanding its reach into non-academic centers and enhancing the diversity of the patient groups. It will provide timely, pragmatic information about best practices for genomic medicine that permit optimal provide useful and accessible recommendations for physicians, patients, family members, and policymakers. In approaching this task, we will leverage our considerable experience as the existing CSER CC and as partners in many other genomics consortia, including expertise in diverse and non-academic populations to facilitate the work of CSER2. In the current cycle of CSER (CSER1) the UW CC has made numerous significant contributions to the important work of CSER, as outlined in the progress section. Our success is underscored by the fact that the PIs at every CSER1 UO1 site support UW continuing as the CSER2 CC. Specific Aims Aim1: Provide the leadership, organizational, and logistical support to facilitate and integrate the activities required for the success of the CSER2 consortium, its subcommittees, and work groups. Aim 2: Provide unique expertise to facilitate excellence and consortium-wide products in the key program areas: ELSI (ethical, legal, and social implications), medical genetics and care integration, sequencing technology and sequence analyses, informatics and electronic medical record integration, health economics, and patient-centered outcomes. Aim 3: Optimize development and distribution of CSER2 data and products and facilitate interactions with other relevant NIH programs and with the larger community of stakeholders.